Just Relax
by Lady Blaze
Summary: Chris Jericho just needs some time to relax, and Jay does all that he can to make him that way.


"Chris! Wait up!" The fellow Canadian ran up behind Chris, smacking him on his ass.

"Jason Reso! How many times have I told you about that? I don't care if it's slap-ass-Friday or not."

"Ooh, someones moody today, forget to take your midol?"

"Fuck off, Jay."

Chris Jericho rolled his eyes and continued to his rental car after that night's show. Chris was in no mood for one of Jay's little games, he's had an exahusting couple of days and all he wanted to do was go back to the hotel, get a hot shower, and sleep.

"But why when I have you to do that for me?" Jay winked, throwing his bags into the back of the rental that the fellow canadians shared together. Chris smiled only slightly.

"You know, you're enough to drive a sane man crazy."

"But you love me anyway."

Chris just laughed and started the car.

On the way to the hotel, Jay started singing to every song on the radio. Even if he didn't know the words, he made them up.

"God damnit, Jay! I have a headache, I haven't slept more than five hours in the past three days, and to top it off, I haven't got a shower for two days! Now, if you don't shut your mouth, I'm dropping you off on a curb, and I won't care what happens to you!"

Jay just broke into laughter.

"You're very uptight. I think that you need to relax, yeah?"

Chris sighed, pulling into a parking spot.

"Relax? Yeah, right. Like I'll be able to relax and get my mind off of work. Do you realize I haven't spent more than two days in a row at my own home in over a month? With my Fozzy CD coming out, making the video for it, promoting, wrestling, and traveling, I barley have time to BLINK. This sentence alone has taken me too much time."

"But baby, we have all the time in the world now."

Chris blinked, confused.

"What do you mean? We have to go do the next show in..." Chris looked at his watch. "Six hours. That gives us a little bit of time to sleep, but not much."

Jay grinned.

"I had Vince pull us off tomorrow's show. They didn't really need us anyway, so I asked him to. He was more than happy to do it, because he could tell how burnt out you've been feeling over the past couple of weeks."

"Babe, wow. You really do know how to relax me, don't you?" Chris grinned, getting out of the car and grabbing their bags, heading up to their shared room at the hotel.

"You don't even know the half of it..."

A couple of hours later, Jay was just getting out of the shower and Chris was fast asleep on the hotel bed. This was a good thing, because Jay had some planning to do so that he could relax his lover. He went over to his bag, unzipping it and pulling out a smaller bag filled what what he'd hope would make Chris feel better. First, there was the wine. Chris could never resist the stuff, and besides, what better way to relax? Next, out came the bath soaps. Jay booked the room across the hall as well, which was considerbly nicer, but he wanted to surprise Chris with it later. The other room had a large bath that he was sure Chris would enjoy. Jay looked over at Chris's sleeping form, and couldn't help but smile. The poor thing hadn't had a decent night's rest in weeks. Next, out came the two single roses,massaging oil, and scented candles.. And of course, one of Chris's favorite CDs to relax to. Jay grabbed it all, and grabbed the other room key. He took one last look at Chris, and then went into the other hotel room to get everything set up.

While Jay was setting up the other room, Chris awoke, annoyed. Why couldn't he have stayed asleep for more than an hour? He punched the pillow in frustration.

"Jay? Babe? Where are you at?" No answer. Chris began to wonder what was going on. He got out of bed and checked the bathroom. No Jay. He shrugged, figuring that he probably went out to get a soda from a vending machine or something.

Just then, Jay walked into the room grinning, but the grin quickly faded once he saw Chris standing in the bathroom.

"Chris? Why aren't you asleep?"

"I wish I was, I just woke up again. See? Even when I know I don't have to work tomorrow, I still can't get my mind relaxed enough to sleep."

"Hmm, I think you should come with me, Chris."

"Why, where're we going?"

"To relax!"

Chris looked at him questioningly, still not understanding, but followed him out the door anyway. When they came to a stop in front of a hotel door and Jay pulled a key card out, Chris was even more confused.

"Jay... what's this?"

About that time, Jay had gotten the door unlocked.

"Go see for yourself..."

Chris walked into the room a little reluctant, but then he recognized one of his favorite songs playing in the room. As he walked in further, he noticed all the candles set up in the room, making it glow. He wandered into the bathroom to find it in the same state, and gasped as he saw the huge bathtub filled with water, and a few rose petals floating in the water. Around the tub, he could faintly make out what looked to be like bath soaps. Jay walked in and saw the look of awe on Chris's face.

"You like, baby?"

"Yes, Jay. I love it." Chris grined and grabbed Jay around the waist pulling him in for a kiss. Jay soon pulled back.

"C'mon Chrissy, lets get these clothes off of you so I can wash you!"

"Alright, fine. But don't call me Chrissy!"

"Oh don't start, just get in the tub. It will make you feel better."

Chris agreed, taking off his clothes while Jay was watching him, and slipping into the tub. Jay grinned, handing Chris a few scents of bath soaps.

"Pick one. You have to smell good, too!"

Chris just laughed, and picked the peach scented one. Jay put the other ones down, and grabbed the bath loofa putting the soap on it. He began washing Chris while they both giggled, blowing the bubbles around at eachother. Chris tried to pull Jay into the bath with him, but Jay was still fully clothed and didn't want his new clothes getting messed up. Chris pouted, but he could feel himself getting more relaxed already.

After the bath, Chris pulled on a pair of boxers, as Jay blew out all the candles that were on in the bathroom.

"Go lay down on the bed baby, get comfy."

Chris did as he was told and as he was getting on the bed he noticed some rose petals on the bedspread. He smiled, thinking how great Jay is to him.

Jay grabbed the massage oil, sitting on the bed next to Chris.

"You feeling better Chris?"

"Mm, much. You spoil me, you know."

Jay laughed.

"I know, but you so deserve it."

Chris grinned.

"So, why am I layin here?"

"The curious one, aren't you?" Jay laughed.

But he didn't get any responce. Chris had already fallen asleep on the oversized bed he was laying on.

Jay just smiled, thinking to himself that he could use the oils another time, when Chris was concious enough to enjoy it.

He got up and blew the candles out in the room, got back into bed and moved Chris a bit, pulling the covers from the bed down, laying himself and Chris underneath it. He snuggled into Chris's sleeping form, thinking how lucky he is to have someone like Chris to spoil.


End file.
